The Mass Extinction
by KirbyXtreme
Summary: Ever wondered what was happening BEFORE Olimar came? Well, now you can. Many different kinds and colors of Pikmin were on Earth, but now there are only six (including Blacks from my other FanFic). How did they all die? Find out in The Mass Extinction.
1. Prologue

**PROLOGUE**

_43 days (430 years for Pikmin) ago, in a galaxy far, far away... TATATA DAAAAADAAAAATATATA**TAAAAAATAA**TATATA- shut up. Ahem, sorry. Well, on the planet earth, the humans killed themselves and causing a mass extinction on the year 2005 A.D.. No human survived. Many cities were still standing, and many building were on fire and many were releasing poisonous gas... Many creatures were affected by this gas, and with years to come, evolved into more complex and terrible creatures. But one organism, called a carrot, evolved into a simple creature called a Pikmin. These Pikmin soon became the dominant species on the planet, able to kill even the most ferocious killers. Many different races -or colors- were made, and some Pikmin even produced wings. 1012 years later, only six species of Pikmin (including Black from my other FanFic) were still alive. Why is that? What has happened during those 1012 years that made so many colors of Pikmin die, and eventually reducing the population form 100,000,000,000+ to 15, five of each main color? You'll find out in this FanFic. STARRING JOE AND BOB, EVERYONE'S FAVORITE RED PIKMIN! Also, if you don't know who Joe and Bob are, I suggest you read my first Pikmin FanFic, 'The Stupid Quest'. Well, here we go._

**Outside the red onion**

"Paul, grab that pellet over there and send it back to our onion?"

"Why?"

"Shut up and do it!"

Paul, a Red Pikmin, did as told by the Red Leader of the Pikmin squad 43. He went near a flower and knocked the red pellet down from it. Then he lifted it and brought it back to the red onion, which released two red seeds. Paul grabbed hold of the stem and pulled. He did the same with the other. The two new Pikmin called out their name as they were born.

"Joe!"

"Bob!"

And so, the two legendary Pikmin brothers were born.

_This is a FanFic that has a bit less humor than The Stupid Quest, but it will be more interesting (I hope). Hope you'll like it!_


	2. Dont be dumb

**CHAPTER 1- THE LEGENDS LEARN HOW TO NOT BE DUMB**

"Paul, take your sons and bring them in the red onion. The captain will tell you what to do later."

"Yo dude, who ya callin' son?"

"Joe, ask nicely."

"Yeah."

Paul told them to follow him and then grabbed one of the onion's legs. He started climbing it.

"Come here, Joe and Bob, this is the red onion. Grab one of the three legs and start climbing. I'll meet you inside. If you need any help with the climbing, call me and I'll be there."

And with that, he went inside.

"Yo bro, it's kinda small in there, ya think we'll fit?"

"I think we could, let's climb now."

They both grabbed a different leg and then started climbing it. Bob thought it was pretty easy, but Joe fell down.

"Ow, stupid onion!"

Bob was almost there, and stopped right before going in to take a look at his brother.

"How is it going, Joe?"

"What do ya think? I'm covered in friggin' brown crap and I'm bleeding."

Joe's body was full of mud and only a couple of red spots could be seen through it.

"Brother, that is not crap, it's mud. And the red stuff is just your skin... Get the mud off of you and try again. You'll get it sometime."

Joe went near another Pikmin who was watching the sky and grabbed hold of his hand. He used it for getting the mud off him.

"Hey, just what do you think you're doing?"

"You friggin' mental! Don't ask stupid questions if ya already know the answer!"

Bob climbed down the leg and went near Joe.

"I'm sorry, sir, he is new here and doesn't know anything."

"Whatcha mouth, boy."

"Quiet, Joe. As I was saying, he is new here and please excuse him. I'll tell him not do do it again."

"Fine. But next time I'm going to grab his neck, twist it, break it, step on it, burn it, eat it, 'release it' (if you know what I mean), make it go bye-bye, feed the remains to a Killer Butterfly, piss on it, and make the Killer Butterfly jump off an edge."

"Uhuh..."

"OK, sir, Joe will never do this again. Now, may I ask you a question? I noticed that you-"

"Did I SAY you could ask me a question?"

"Dude, again! Ya know the stupid answer and still ask the question! Fu-"

"JOE!"

"'Scuse me."

"OK, now you can ask me anything."

"Are you a bit-"

"JOE! I was going to ask you what you were doing, looking up at the sky."

"Well, I was in the look-out for Gold Flyer Pikmin. They are our enemies from when they attacked in the last cold war. They are the Orange Pikmin's friends and are almost impossible to defeat. They usually fly over these areas at this time, dropping stones containing micro-chips that enable them to know where we are, what we are doing, and what we are saying. Luckily, we have a way to destroy these rocks and make the Flyers and Oranges think that it was just a malfunction. The Flyers haven't been flying here since three days, and that's very unusual. Anyways... aren't you supposed to be somewhere?"

"The red onion! Joe, let's go! Bye! Say bye, Joe."

"Yo 'sup homie I'll see ya around the dumpster."

"Joe..."

The two brothers hurried over to the onion (well, Bob did, Joe was just sitting there and picking his nose) and climbed on the legs. Joe fell down, and Bob decided to call the Red Pikmin from before, but he realized that he did not know his name.

"Hey, Joe, what's the Red Pikmin called?"

"Didn't that guy call him 'Paul' or something?"

"Yes, right. PAUL! PAUL!"

Paul looked out a window on the onion and signaled them that he was going to be there in a moment, and a moment later he was there.

"Just hold on and climb. That's all."

Joe looked like he finally understood (wow).

"OOOH, we're supposed to climb! Why didn't ya tell me, dude!"

"OMG..."

Soon all three Pikmin were in the red onion.

**In the red onion**

While Paul, Joe and Bob were walking down a hallway, the two bros noticed many signs on many doors and other Pikmin.

"Hey, Paul, would you be kind enough to tell us two what those signs are for?"

"Those are to tell other Pikmin who lives in the room behind that door. See, this one says 'Da Hood'. OK, that was a bad example. This one says 'The Koopas'. The Koopa family lives in there. This other sign says 'Bathroom'. I think you know what that means... And don't call me Paul, I am your father, Luke!"

"NOOO! I mean, really?"

"Yes, Joe. I brought down a pellet, lifted and carried it back to the onion. I plucked the two seeds and you were born. Talk about reproduction... Yeah, so call me father or dad. Understood, sons?"

"Yeah, dude-dad. Man-dude. Dude-man. Yeah. Cool."

"... Understood?"

"Yeah."

Soon they reached a door with 'Main Hall' stamped on it. Paul opened the door and silently walked in. Joe and Bob did that too, and Paul close the door behind them.

"Yoyoyo 'sup!"

Every Pikmin in the room turned and stared at Joe, who started to pick his nose but stopped when he realized what he was doing (three hours later). An old Red Pikmin slowly approached the three.

"Ah, Paul. Good job, you can leave now. I'll take it from here."

"Yes sir."

Paul left and the old Pikmin signaled the two brothers to follow him. They opened another door and started walking forward.

"Well, you two must be Joe and Bob, is that right?"

"Yes."

"Hmm. Your father, Paul, is very very strong. He does well in the army, and so will you if you are like him."

"Army?"

"Yes, Bob, we have an army. The Captain will explain all this to you later. Meanwhile... want some ice cream?"

"Yeah!"

"WELL, SO DO I!"

The old Pikmin now had a very freaky look on his face. Bob and Joe backed off a little. They approached yet another door and the old dude opened it. Inside were many Pikmin sitting down and facing the opposite direction. They all turned and looked at the three, and then turned back and kept listening to the Pikmin that was standing up. He looked at Joe and Bob.

"Joe and Bob? You're late. Take a seat anywhere. NOW."

"Someone's in a bad mood..."

"I HEARD THAT, JOE!"

"Well, you heard wrong, then. YOYOYO!"

Joe and Bob walked in the room and the old Pikmin closed. His last words were "I'll be back..." The two brothers were freaked out. They sat down and looked at the Pikmin standing up.

"OK, since Joe and Bob are LATE, I'll have to explain everything all over again."

Moans were heard from the audience.

"Hey, it's not that bad. Especially for that Pikmin I see over there, picking his nose and playing a stupid game. OK, here we go. This is the year 2402 A.D. for us Pikmin. There are now over ten different kinds and colors of Pikmin, and those include the Green, Pink, Orange, Brown, Silver, Light Blue and Dark Blue, Yellow, White, Purple, Black, Gold, Flying Gold, Striped Black, and finally, us Reds. Twelve years ago, the Oranges wanted to control an island we now call Australia, but it was already owned by the Dark Blues. The Oranges asked nicely and threatened to start a war, but the Dark Blues refused to share or give away their land. So, the War of the Colors started. The Oranges won the first part of the war and controlled Australia. The Dark Blues were enslaved, and only a couple hundredths escaped and swam to the mainland. They asked for help from other colors and some joined them. Those colors are the Yellows, Light Blues, Whites, Golds, and us Reds. Meanwhile, the Flying Golds joined the Oranges. We call the Flying Golds the Flyers. The Flyers already owned Greenland, and the two colors wanted to control everything that was between the two islands. That is, they wanted Europe, Africa, India, and Indonesia. We fought hard and tried to defend those countries, but the advanced techniques of the Flyers and the Oranges were too much for us, and they conquered the land. Now they are going for the Yellows' land, Mexico. We are in Alaska, which is a place that is not wanted from the FOG (Flying Orange Gold). Our mission is to defend the land of the Yellows' and conquer back everything. And this is where we stopped, now EVERYONE should be listening. All 200 of you in this room will be trained and will become soldiers after you pass a deadly test, in a week. You pass the test, you will go in Mexico and fight with our other army who's soldiers are dying as we speak. We need lots of soldiers. We'll give you a day to do anything you want, and then you'll be trained. You are dismissed. Get out of my room and stop playing GameBoys."

Everyone in the room stood up and walked for the door. Joe and Bob were closest to it and got out first. There were ten Pikmin in a line handing out cards. Joe and Bob grabbed one.

"It says, 'You got room number 3278. Walk upstairs, turn right, forward, and it should be on your left. Open it and lock it. The keys will be inside.'. Let's go, Joe."

"Yeah, bro!"

They walked upstairs, turned right, walked forward, and opened room 3278. They locked it and turned on the light. It was a simple room, with two beds, a TV, and other stuff you find in simple rooms in hotels. Yeah. The two were very tired and went to bed. They fell asleep three hours later.

_**PLEASE REVIEW!**_


	3. Training rooms

**CHAPTER 2- TRAINING ROOMS**

_Thanks for the reviews, everyone! No, Joe is NOT going to say WAIAUM all the time, but he is still gonna say it lots of times. Especially when he gets drunk. OH, AND IF SIANARIS AND KEEIRBY DO NOT WANT ME TO USE YOUR COPYRIGHTED PIKMIN COLORS, PLEASE TELL ME. IF YOU DON'T SEND A REVIEW TELLING ME NOT TO USE THEM, I'LL JUST KEEP USING THEM. Thanks for your attention, Chapter 2 (CLAP CLAP CLAP)._

****"WAKE UP!"

Joe and Bob suddenly opened their eyes and stared at the telephone. Bob picked it up and started talking.

"Hello? Did the phone just-"

"Shut up. This is the captain speaking. Joe and Bob, room 3278. Is that right?"

"Yes, but-"

"Come downstairs and meet me in front of training room 100. I'll give you five minutes to get ready."

"Wait, where-"

Bob put down the phone and turned to Joe.

"He hang up."

"No shit Sherlock."

The two quickly washed their faces, bushed their teeth and faces, and walked downstairs. On their way down, they met a red Pikmin giving out some coffee. They both took a cup and thanked the Pikmin. They finished the coffee and threw the cup into a thrash.

"Are you two scared?"

The two bros turned to face a different red Pikmin walking behind them.

"What do you mean, scared?"

"I've heard of training rooms," the red continued, "There are 100. The 100th is the easiest and the 1st is hella-hard. Are you two new here? Were you born yesterday?"

"Yeah, we were born yesterday."

"Same here. Which means we're gonna start today! What are your names?"

"Bob."

"..."

"He is Joe, my older brother. Pretty dumb."

"How much older is he?"

"Oh, nothing."

"Two days?"

"No, 0.000000183766510 seconds. I told you it was nothing."

"Yo dude, who are you?"

"My name is Brian. I have no father or brother, the Pikmin who carried the pellet I was born from and the Pikmin who plucked me were different. That means I have no father or mother."

"I'm sorry."

"No, it's cool. I can play video-games all day."

The two brothers turned left, following Brian, as he knew where the training rooms were. Brian stopped in front of a door, opened it, and walked inside. Joe and Bob followed. It was a pretty big room. There were many other doors in the room that were labeled. One said 'TR 30-40', and another said 'TR 50-60'. Brian led Joe and Bob into room 'TR 90-100', which meant 'Training Rooms 90-100'. The room was smaller than the one before it, but it was still pretty big. There were about ten other red Pikmin. Some were chatting with others. Some were sleeping. The three sat down and waited. Five minutes later, a red Pikmin wearing a really weird and freaky hat came in the room.

"OK everybody, if I may have your attention, please."

All reds stopped doing whatever they were doing and the others woke up.

"I will be your coach for today. All of you should know what a training room is by now, but if there is anybody here that doesn't know what it is, please raise your hand and I'll be happy to tell you."

Nobody raised their hand.

"OK, very good. The goal for today is to complete at least ten training rooms. Many of you will probably not make it. Some of you will do more than ten. We have ten hours to do this, so let's get started! Follow me."

The weird-hat dude walked up to a door, unlocked it, and opened it. Then he gave everyone a key.

"I will be staying out here and watching this screen. There are cameras inside so I can look at anything I want. I will be checking your progress here and every time anybody finishes a room, you can open it with the key I gave you. This will be an individual test. Some questions will be easy for you and others will be hard. Do the best you can and remember to clearly erase any marks that are not on the bubbles."

"OK, dude, you sound like that woman in the STAR testing thingy..."

"What?"

"Ya know, dude... The radio thingy... The voice... You know... State testing..."

"What's your name, boy?"

"Joe."

"Joe, shut up. As I was saying, it may be easy or hard. You just gotta keep trying. Everyone ready? Good. Go inside."

**100**

All ten reds went inside and closed the door. Inside were two fire geysers. Then, an automatic voice spoke.

Voice- This is room 100. Your goal is to destroy a fire geyser. I will give you three hits with your leaf to destroy it. This is an individual room. If you make it, you will open the door with your key and walk into the next room. If you fail, you will get back in line and try to do this again. Go.

Two reds went up to each fire geyser and hit each with a very weak shot. The two reds failed and they both got back in line. Joe and Bob went next. Joe started concentrating on the fire geysers, examining it and trying to find its weak spot. Bob hit it once, and it cracked a bit. It still was not broken. Meanwhile, Joe finally found the weak spot and hit it powerfully. It exploded, and he walked on to the next room. Bob hit it two more times, and it exploded, too. Two new geysers sprouted. He walked in room 99.

**99**

Bob found Joe listening to the automatic voice.

Voice- This is room 99. Your goal is to kill the Skitter Leaf in here. You will first have to find it, and then kill it. When it is killed, it will regenerate and be ready for the next in line. This is an individual room. If you make it, you will open the door with your key and walk into the next room. If you fail, you will get back in line and try to do this again. Go.

Meanwhile, the door behind them opened and Brian came walking in.

"OK guys, we will have to spread out. This is a pretty big room so everyone must search under each leaf that is on the floor. Then, after we have tracked it down, do not lose sight of it, because with all the leaves on the ground it may be hard to and it will probably try and camouflage. Then, just kill it."

Joe started walking away.

"Hey, Bob, ain't Joe different now?"

"Yeah, he gets like that when in combat."

"Ain't this an individual test?"

"Who cares."

Five minutes later, Joe found the Skitter Leaf and killed it. Then all three advanced into room 98.

**98**

Voice- This is room 98. Your goal here is to grab all berries on the ground. There are 10 total. This is an individual room. If you make it, you will open the door with your key and walk into the next room. If you fail, you will get back in line and try to do this again. Go.

Joe, Bob, and Brian looked around. The room was full of leaves, flowers, small trees, and other stuff in order to camouflage the ten berries.

"Wow, this may be hard."

The three spread out and soon found out that it was actually pretty easy to find the berries. They found them all in less that five minutes and slowly walked on to the next room.

**97**

"Wow man."

Voice- This is room 97. Your goal here is to cross the lava on to the next door. This is an individual room. If you make it, you will open the door with your key and walk into the next room. If you fail, you will get back in line and try to do this again. Go.

The ground was all black. There was a crack on it that separated the side they were n from the side with the door. In the crack was lava.

"Hey, lava can't be all that different from fire, right?"

Brian walked up and stepped on the lava. Suddenly, the lava started pulling him down. Brian couldn't move.

"HELP!"

Joe and Bob quickly dashed towards Brian and started pulling him out. They made it.

"Thanks. Lava is different. And I felt a pain that I cannot describe. It stung my skin. I felt like I was... on fire."

"How can a red Pikmin be on fire?"

"I don't know. I heard a word before that described this pain. I think it was called 'burning'..."

Meanwhile, Joe was thinking about how to get through. Suddenly, he stood up and walked backwards. He started running at the gap and did a backflip, landed on his leaf, and pushed himself over the lava. He made it through.

"It is not hard. Try it."

Bob and Brian did the same and made it through. ONTO ROOM 96!

**96**

Voice- This is room 96. Your goal here is to defeat the Fiery Blowhog. This is not an individual room. Go.

The three reds dashed at the Blowhog while it was looking at another direction. They jumped on it and grabbed it. With all their strength, they started to hit the Blowhog. It took a couple of seconds for the Blowhog to realize that it was dying, but it was too late. The Blowhog died, and its health started to regenerate.

"That was easy."

"On to room 95!"

**95**

Voice- This is a rest level. You rest here for 5 minutes, drink some nectar, and then exit. Rest rooms are a signal that the next room will be harder than the previous ones. Your five minutes start now.

"Cool..."

The room's walls were white. There were tables with nectar on them, and energy-berry drinks were also there. The three sat down and drank some nectar.

"This thing's HELLA good!"

"Joe, don't swear."

After drinking some, their leafs instantly bloomed into flowers. The three felt as good as new.

"I feel great!"

"And strong!"

"And stupid!"

They also drank some energy drinks and felt even better. They felt like they could beat anything! But they did not know what awaited them in room 94...

_Thanks for the reviews, everyone! Once again, IF SIANARIS AND KEEIRBY DO NOT WANT ME TO USE YOUR COPYRIGHTED PIKMIN COLORS, PLEASE TELL ME. IF YOU DON'T SEND A REVIEW TELLING ME NOT TO USE THEM, I'LL JUST KEEP USING THEM. If you guys will tell me that I can't use them, I'll change as soon as possible. I hate lawyers._


	4. KBL?

**CHAPTER 3- THE KBL**

****_Thanks for the reviews everyone! Since Keeirby and Sianaris did not write a review back to me, I'll just keep on using the copyrighted Pikmin colors. Hope you guys really don't mind... Well, this is the third full chapter (not including the prologue). There will be only one more chapter after this one involving training rooms, so the story won't be a training room thing. Yeah. Enjoy (?)._

**95**

Joe, Bob, and Brian were still in the rest level. Their 5 minutes were almost over. Joe tried to drink as much energy-berry drinks as possible. Bob and Brian were already done and relaxing on the chairs.

Voice- Your five minutes are over. Proceed onto room 94.

And so, the three advanced onto room 94.

**94**

Voice- This is room 94. Your goal here is to defeat the enemy that you'll have to find. This is not an individual room. Go.

The three looked around. The room was huge. It was so big, it didn't look like it was a room at all. Vines and plants were all over the walls, and the room was filled with small lakes and trees. All it needed was a sun.

"Well guys, let's go look for this enemy we're supposed to find..."

Brian, Bob and Joe separated and started looking for the enemy. Joe looked in the water, but he almost drowned so he stopped looking. Bob was checking near the walls. It wasn't there. Brian looked on top and behind the trees and bushes, but it wasn't there either.

"God, where is it?"

Brian found a small nest on a tree. It looked like a regular bird's nest to him. He called the two bros over and they gave him a boost on the tree.

"Hey, there is a small bird in it. Let me grab it."

Brian grabbed the bird and jumped down. The bird was small, but it was a bird (...).

"Hey, look! It's a cute little bird!"

"Ooh, you're SOOO cute!"

"Yeah, you're cool alright..."

"YES! You're SO-"

Brian was interrupted by the sound of... something loud. The three looked up and saw an enormous insect-like flying creature. It was diving down right at them.

"Move!"

The three dashed away just in time as the monster flew past them. The three looked at it. In its mouth was the bird that Brian was holding. It apparently dived at them just to catch the bird.

"What is that?"

"That, Bob, is a Killer Butterfly Larvae! They are most known for their aggressive mood and wind-breaking speed. I guess that's our enemy..."

The Killer Butterfly Larvae had 4 wings that helped it hover at one place for a long time. At the end of each wing was a sharp, red needle. Brian told Joe and Bob all he knew about it.

"The four red needles of the Killer Butterfly are injected with a powerful venom that can kill anyone and anything in seconds. Luckily, the Larvae's needles are not yet injected with the poison but can still be very powerful, although not deadly. The mouth has 12 very sharp teeth that can grind down even steel. I read all this in National Geographic. Volume #129835."

"... OK smart one, so now what?"

"I guess we'll have to defeat it."

The Killer Butterfly Larvae (KBL) had finished devouring the little bird and was now staring at the three reds.

"Um... I think it wants to eat us. Joe, quickly think up of a plan to kill that thing."

"All right guys, let's think. Our enemy has a clear advantage over us. It can fly. Those four wings must be eliminated. Brian, when I tell you to, you will run to the right of the enemy and I'll run to the left. Bob, you stay here and just jump around, trying to get its attention and not care about me and Brian. You have to try and don't make it move. Meanwhile, me and Brian will be behind our enemy and will jump on it. I will eliminate the wings on its right, which is the left on Bob's point of view. Brian, you will delete the other set of wings."

"Damn, Joe, you're smart sometimes."

The KBL was still staring at the three, as if waiting for them to attack.

"NOW!"

Joe and Brian both ran in different directions, while Bob remained there and started jumping around. The KBL was confused and didn't move. Its eyes were fixed at Bob.

"Remember bro, don't make it move!"

Bob still jumped around while the two others were turning and were now facing the KBL's back. Brian and Joe started dashing at the KBL's back and jumped... both on the right set of wings. The two crashed and fell. The KBL noticed the crash behind and turned around.

"I TOLD YOU TO JUMP ON ITS LEFT SET OF WINGS, BRIAN!"

"Sorry..."

The KBL opened its big mouth and advanced towards the two who were now on the floor. They both rolled out of the mouth's way in time. The KBL's enormous fangs got stuck on the ground.

"This is our chance. Kill those wings!"

All three of them held on to a set of wings and they all pulled them off. The KBL screamed in rage and dark, black blood started to come out of where the wings once were. The three backed off from it and waited for its next move. The KBL managed to get its fangs out of the ground and then stood up. Its eyes were red like blood. Then, two new pairs of wings started to regenerate. It seemed that nothing ever happened to the KBL. Joe swore loudly.

"It seems like it can regenerate its sets of wings, so there's no point in trying to tear them off. We have to eliminate its most dangerous parts. Brian, you will go for the needles on its wings. Luckily it cannot regenerate those. Be careful not to eliminate the wings, though, because when it regenerates those the needles will be there, too. So just take care of the wings. I will destroy the big fangs in its mouth. Bob, you are just gonna jump around again and wait for us to finish. When all the major threats are no more, you are going to charge at the Killer Butterfly Larvae and hit it as strong as you can with your flower. That should finish it. And if it doesn't, it should at least knock it out and give us enough time to finish it off once and for all. All right? Let's go!"

The KBL quickly stood back up and flew up. It was very mad. Joe started running towards a tree on the KBL's right. The KBL noticed him and turned to face him.

"Now, Brian! It's looking at this direction! Kill the needles!"

Brian dashed forward and jumped on the KBL's back. He started to pull a needle out and it worked. The KBL screamed in pain and started to wildly move around, trying to shake Brian off. Brian held on as strong as possible and managed to pull out the second needle. The KBL screamed even louder and shaked harder. Brian couldn't hold on any longer so he was shaken off and thrown in the air. He landed near a tree and his head hit a large boulder. He passed out.

"Bob! Brian passed out! We'll have to think of another strategy to defeat this thing- OW!"

"What?"

"My belly hurts."

"Come on Joe, be serious!"

"I am! My belly hurts!"

Joe sat down while Bob was running away from the KBL, who was now chasing him.

"Joe! Help!"

"I can't. I think its because I drank all those energy-berry drinks so quickly. You kill it."

Bob knew that Joe wasn't gonna help him so he started thinking. He knew that he had to destroy all the needles and then somehow destroy its big, pointy teeth. He ran until he saw a large bush. He hid in there and the KBL luckily did not notice so it just kept going. Then it stopped and started to look around, confused. This was Bob's chance. He ran out of the bush as the KBL was looking at another direction and jumped on the wings and quickly pulled out both needles. Then he ran away and hid in the bush again. The KBL started screaming as black blood poured out of the place the needles were. It still looked around until it saw Bob's flower sticking out of the bush. So it started to quickly hover over to the bush. Bob knew that it noticed him so he grabbed a rock and threw it against the KBL. It hit it right in the stomach and it collapsed. It moved no more.

"Yay, give me a B, give me a O, give me a B, what's- Ow, my belly still hurts."

Bob went over to the KBL and checked if it was dead.

Voice- The enemy will now regenerate. Please proceed onto room 93.

Bob grabbed Brian and carried him on his shoulders while Joe tried to gather up all of his strength and stand up. All three of them walked onto room 93.

_Sorry for not updating for like a month but my laptop was broken... Um... FreezerBurnXL... I... Um... You're very smart I guess. I can only answer to one of your questions... Well, at the ending, yes, there are many onions o different colors, but... even in Pikmin 1, it showed that the onions followed Olimar to his home planet, but did that ever happen? Nope. Tweedle um... you give it how many stingers? KirbyXtreme is here to remind you to **REVIEW THIS FANFIC!**_


	5. Soldiers slash The Joke

**CHAPTER 4- SOLDIERS/THE JOKE**

_Just a funny chapter I made for fun. Not necessary for the story. Wait, yeah it is. SO READ IT NOW!_

**93**

Voice- This is a rest level. You rest here for 25 minutes, drink some nectar, and then exit. Your 25 minutes start now.

Bob set Brian down. Joe sat down also. This room was larger than the last rest level, as it had a larger table with lots of warm and cold drinks on it. Joe bent over and grabbed a cup of coffee. Bob grabbed two energy-berry drinks for Brian and himself. After drinking, Brian felt better and stood up.

"... What happened?"

"You passed out, I was hurt, and Bob killed the KBL. This is room 93, dude. Where you been livin' last ten years, under a rock?"

"No, under an onion-"

"Dude, shut up. Let me enjoy this coffee."

"Coffee..."

Brian sat back down and then got up again.

"What-"

"Dude, sit down!"

Brian sat down.

"My name is not dud-"

"Dude."

Suddenly, a different voice was heard.

Voice- Congratulations, for fighting the Killer Butterfly Larvae, you three have been nominated... Level 1 Soldiers! You are now officially soldiers!

"Oh wow."

Voice- You can become Level 2 Soldiers by beating the next three rooms. Level 2 Soldiers will gain much more respect than Level 1 Soldiers and will also assist in more wars!

"You call that a good thing? Dude, nobody wants to die."

Voice- If you do not want to become Level 2 Soldiers and exit the training rooms now, please use the door labeled 'EXIT' and you will be done. Your first mission-

"And maybe last..."

Voice- ... will be assigned to you and 10,000 other Level 1 Soldiers in Piksico,

"I thought it was called Mexico..."

Voice- ... Where the FOG are now taking over the Yellow Pikmin's land! We must help and defend our allies!

"Whatever..."

Voice- Thank you for listening to this, and enjoy!

"Enjoy your shit, you fu-"

"Joe..."

"Sorry."

The three were now thinking.

"So should we just leave right now?"

"Yeah, who wants to be a Level 2 Soldier?"

"Let's wait until our 25 minutes are over. I like this coffee."

"Don't drink too much, because-"

"Yes, yes, because my belly can get hurt again..."

"Good job."

Bob whispered into Brian's ear.

"He's like a three-year old!"

"WELL, let's wait for our 25 minutes then."

"OK."

"Yeah."

"That's cool."

Joe was still enjoying his coffee while Bob and Brian were falling asleep. A couple of minutes later the two fell asleep. Joe grinned. He had waited for them to do that. He stood up, put down his coffee and went to Bob. He grabbed Bob's hand and put a finger in Brian's nose. Brian twitched but didn't wake up.

"This is fun!"

Joe grabbed Brian's hand and put a finger in Bob's mouth. Bob also twitched but still didn't wake up. Then he looked for something to use around the room. There was a cake and some whipping cream on a table. He grabbed the whipping cream tested it. There was lots of cream inside. He sprayed some onto Bob's and Brian's free hand. Then he scratched Bob and Brian's face with his fingers.

"Who's the three-year-old now?"

Bob and Brian raised their hands with the cream on it and scratched their face. They both woke up and took their fingers out of each other's mouth/nose. The two didn't understand.

"What?"

"Why is everything white?"

Then they understood that they had whipping cream on their faces so they got their hands and tried to take it off with their dirty hand and that's what they did.

"Why is there buggers on my hand?"

"Why is there all this saliva on my hand?"

"JOE!"

Joe was laughing wildly. This trick never worked on him before and this was the first time it ever did.

"HAHAHAHAHA! HAHAHA! HAHAHAHAHA!"

The two stood up, washed themselves, and then beat up Joe.

_Not much, yup. KirbyXtreme is here to remind you to **REVIEW THIS FANFIC!**_


	6. The First Casualties

**CHAPTER 5- THE FIRST CASUALTIES**

****Voice- Your 25 minutes are over. Please either proceed onto the next room or exit on your right.

The three wanted to leave and just become Level 1 Soldiers so that's what they did. They opened the door on the right and went through it. They found themselves on an elevator that brought them downstairs.

"Elevator in an Onion! WOW!"

They arrived at floor 2 and were greeted by a red Pikmin screaming at them at the top of their lungs. The Pikmin had a '7' written on a badge on his chest. It was probably a sign that it was a Level 7 Soldier.

"LEVEL ONE SOLDIERS FOLLOW ME IMMEDIATELY! GHAA! AAAH! MWUAHAHAHA!"

"OK..."

They were in a room with about 100 other reds who were now following the Level 7 Soldier. He walked in another room with everyone following him and stopped in the center of it. The room was huge and empty except for a door with a label. It said, 'EXIT'.

"YOU ARE ALL LEVEL 1 SOLDIERS! YOU ARE ASSIGNED TO GO TO PIKSICO AND FIGHT FOR THE YELLOW PIKMIN! YOU ARE GONNA FIGHT UNTIL YOU WIN OR LOSE! BUT I WANT YOU TO WIN! NO HOLDING BACK! RISK YOUR LIFE LIKE I DID MANY TIMES BEFORE! NOW GET OUT THERE AND GET ON THOSE FUCKING UNMARKED FUCKERS!"

"Those what, sir...?"

"THOSE FUCKING UNMARKED SPECTRALIDS! GET ON THOSE THINGS AND THEY WILL BRING YOU TO OUR BASE AT PIKSICO! GET OUT THERE, WIMPS! AND FIGHT! FIGHT! NIGHT! KNIGHT! GHAAA! MWUAHAHAHA!"

The Level 7 Soldier's face turned dark red. He looked hella dumb and was now pointing at the door with the label on it and he was showing his big, mean, black teeth. Everyone in the room except for that fag got out through the door.

"HOLY SHIT!"

Outside were about a million Golden Unmarked Spectralids that were neatly arranged in lines. Many reds were already on them.

"I have never seen anything like this ever before..."

Bob, Joe, and Brian walked up to three Unmarked Spectralids and got on them.

**An hour later...**

Finally, every Level 1 Soldier was on every Unmarked Spectralid and everyone was ready to go. Joe even fell asleep after farting a couple of times. OK, that was random.

"READY TO GO!"

A red Pikmin wearing a rainbow-colored hat (he was probably a Level Fruit Soldier) took out a whistle and whistled. Dude, what else do you want to do with a whistle other than whistle? So shut up. The whistle was really loud and it woke up everyone. Joe woke up.

"What? We're still here? THOSE BITCHES! COME ON, YOU IDIOTS!"

Everyone heard him and turned to face him. Joe didn't mind.

"YEAH, YOU HEARD ME! YOU PEOPLE WHO ARRANGED THIS MEETING ARE IDIOTS! I MEAN, WE ALL KNOW THE CAR EXPLODED ON THE ROOF OF YOUR MOM'S TOILET PAPER!"

"Um, Joe? This is not your dream, this is the real life."

"... Oh. SORRY EVERYONE, I THOUGHT WE WERE STANDING ON YOU GUYS' MOM'S TOILET'S-"

"That's enough, brother."

"OK."

Everyone resumed doing what they were doing when suddenly all of the Spectralids started flapping their wings.

"YOU'RE ABOUT TO GO! THE SPECTRALIDS WILL TAKE YOU TO YOUR DESTINATION WITHOUT YOU EVEN NEEDING TO DO ANYTHING! THE SKYES ARE FULL OF DARK CLOUDS SO YOU -SHOULD- NOT SEE ANY ENEMIES! GO GO GO!"

The Golden Unmarked Spectralids (GUS) started hovering and then started flying West. They were going at about 100 mph and were about 1000 feet from the ground. Everything appeared like ants down there.

"Come on, can't these things go a bit quicker?"

Joe was mad. The Level Fruit Soldier woke him up, he embarrassed himself in front of thousands of Pikmin, and now these GUS were flying as slow as slugs. Wait, slugs don't fly. Whatever.

Everything was going good. No signs of enemies, and there was not much wind so nobody was cold. Some reds even fell asleep. Everything was going fine... fine...

... Until they heard a loud 'BAM'. Everyone woke up and looked at the direction the sound came from. On the ground was a big base and a big machine that was shooting at them. Another 'BAM' and this time the machine shot a large missile. The reds started screaming and panicking. They didn't know what to do. Some hit their GUS and told them to fly away. The missile drew nearer and hit a GUS. About a dozed GUS got hit by the blast. Those reds fell, screaming. It was about 1000 feet in the air so there was no way they could survive. Another missile. Now almost everyone was hitting their rides and telling them to fly away.

"FUCK YOU BITCH MOVE AWAY! MOVE AWAY, I DON'T WANNA DIE!"

Another missile. The GUS just noticed that a machine from down there was shooting at them so this time they all dodged the missile, but some GUS moved too wildly trying to dodge the missile that some reds fell off, towards death. Finally they went through dark clouds and the machine was gone. Everyone calmed down.

"Joe, Bob, you guys still there?"

"Yes..."

"HELL YES!"

"Why did you think they shot at us?"

"Dude, think. Those were our enemies. Probably the FOG that knew that we were gonna fly away today. How many deaths...?"

"That was scary..."

"I know..."

Everyone was calmer now and some fell asleep again. Luckily, for the next 2 hours of flight, they did not meet any enemies or stuff that might create a problem.

They finally arrived. The GUS started descending and got out of the clouds. Below them was a large base and lots of buildings. There was a red Onion and a yellow Onion. The GUS lowered and lowered until they went in the area of the base and everyone got out.

"RED LEVEL ONE SOLDIERS FOLLOW ME!"

A yellow Pikmin wearing a rainbow hat AND shoes raised his hand, signaling everyone to follow him.

"Why is every big Pikmin in this world so fruity?"

"I know!"

All the reds followed the yellow into a long, flat building. Inside was the largest room ever. The whole building was just one room. It looked like... a gym. The yellow spoke out.

"You and 99,000 other red Pikmin will fight with us yellows and defeat the FOG! If we do not defeat the FOG, they will take over our land! You will be training in this building for 10 hours every day,"

Everyone started speaking out at once.

"SILENCE, FAGS!"

Silence.

"Until we will call you and assign you a mission. You will have to work hard every day. We do not want you to out there as thin as a toothpick and as weak as that guy over there!"

He pointed to a random, small, weak, nerdy-looking Pikmin that was picking his nose.

"UNDERSTAND? START TRAINING NOW, YOU KNOW WHAT TO DO! TWENTY LAPS AROUND THE GYM, NOW!"

"That sure is a good start. What next?"

_Find out in the next chapter. :P KirbyXtreme is here to remind you to **REVIEW THIS FANFIC!**_


	7. Cruel Training Begins

**CHAPTER 6- CRUEL TRAINING BEGINS**

****All 1000 reds were still running. The yellow fag was sitting down on a wooden bench. He was smoking a large cigar and had a bottle of rum and a cup on a small table next to him. On his laps he had a half-eaten oversized sandwich.

"MOVE IT! MOVE IT! NOBODY GET LEFT BEHIND! 10 MORE LAPS!"

Everyone was sweating and really tired. They wanted to stop running but were afraid of the yellow. Suddenly, a small red felt too tired and his body couldn't take it anymore. He simply fell and rested on the ground. The yellow stood up and called some guards.

"STAND UP!"

The red didn't move.

"GUARDS! COME GET THIS USELESS PIECE OF JUNK! LOCK HIM UP AND SCHEDULE AN EXECUTION! THIS IS THE REASON WE LOSE WARS! WIMPS LIKE THESE! THE FOG ALWAYS WINS BECAUSE THEY TRAIN MORE AND HARDER! I DON'T WANNA SEE THIS PIECE OF SHIT AGAIN! GUARDS! I SAID TAKE THIS USELESS THING AWAY!"

Two guards came rushing in the room/building and grabbed the red by both arms. They brought him out of the building.

"WHAT ARE YOU CURIOUS FAGS LOOKING AT? KEEP RUNNING!"

The reds resumed running. The yellow Pikmin started muttering something to himself and sat back down. He took a bite from his sandwich. The reds started to chat amongst themselves.

"They're gonna execute him just for falling down? Is that guy crazy?"

"Nah. I don't think they're gonna execute him. I think he just said it to scare us."

"Yeah, you're probably right."

They kept chatting until they heard a gunshot outside. They resumed chatting.

"HEY! NO CHATTING THERE! IT MAKES YOU EVEN MORE TIRED! YOU DON'T WANNA END UP LIKE THAT PIECE OF TRASH OUT THERE WHO JUST GOT EXECUTED, RIGHT?"

The reds stopped chatting but resumed after about 3 laps.

"They really did kill him!"

"So cruel..."

**Later...**

Finally, after their 20th lap, they were done. They stopped right after finishing the 20th lap and some sat down and rested.

"NO RESTING! STAND BACK UP AND RUN TO THE CORNER OF THE GYM AND START YOUR 200 PUSHUPS!"

The reds couldn't believe it. Anyways, they ran to the corner and spread out on one big mattress. They started doing their pushups.

"Is this guy crazy? We just did 20 laps around this big-ass room, which is about 20 miles so 1 hour of running, and now he wants us to do 200 pushups without even giving us a break? We can't do this!"

The yellow stood up after finishing his sandwich and walked to where everyone else was. He sat down on another nearby bench to check on everyone. They did about 40 push-ups by now.

"YOU! GET LOWER! YOU! BRING THAT ASS DOWN! YOU! STOP TREMBLING! YOU! PUT THOSE LEGS TOGETHER! I WANT THE PUSHUPS TO BE EXACTLY 200, NO LESS! AND THEY HAVE TO BE PERFECT! HEAR ME? **PERFECT!**"

Everyone was disgusted and freaked out at the same time. Bob and Brian were sweating like crazy. They were trembling a bit. Joe didn't look that tired. The 20 laps didn't even generate a drop of sweat and he was doing his push-ups fine.

"YOU! COME HERE!"

Joe looked up. The yellow was staring at him.

"Me, dude?"

"Yes, you. Get over here!"

Joe stopped and stood up. He walked through the other reds and stood right in front of the yellow.

"WHY AREN'T YOU SWEATING?"

"I don't know, man."

"ARE YOU TIRED?"

"Sorta. Why, home dog?"

The yellow stared at Joe.

"You have guts. And strength. We need one like you in this war. Nobody ever called me a 'home dog' or a 'dude'. How come you're so strong? TELL ME!"

"God, I thought I already told you! Listen, fag! I said I don't know! You deaf or something?"

Everyone else doing pushups was listening to the conversation. Bob and Brian knew that if Joe kept talking like that to that deadly yellow he would be executed right in front of everyone.

"What did you call me?"

"You heard! I HATE IT WHEN PEOPLE ASK QUESTIONS AND ALREADY KNOW THE ANSWER!"

The yellow was speechless. No red Level 1 Soldier ever talked to a yellow Level 12 Fruit Soldier like that ever before.

"I WOULD KILL YOU RIGHT NOW!"

"Then why don't you?"

"BECAUSE WE NEED SOLDIERS LIKE YOU IN THIS WAR! IF EVERYONE WAS LIKE YOU IN HERE WE WOULD HAVE DESTROYED THE FUCKING FOG ALREADY! GET BACK THERE AND RESUME THOSE PUSH-UPS!"

"Chill pill man, chill pill."

Joe slowly went back to his spot next to Bob and Brian. He got down and resumed his push-ups.

"Joe, don't EVER say that again."

"Dude, that guy is a total fruit. SERIOUSLY. He wasn't gonna execute me, he was gonna-"

"Enough..."

The yellow was counting the push-ups. Finally he counted up to 200.

"EVERYONE STAND UP!"

That's what they did. Everybody hoped that they could have a break.

"FIVE MINUTE BREAK! NO WATER FOR ANYONE! JUST SIT DOWN!"

"Oh wow."

Everyone sat down while the yellow started walking for the gym's door. He got out of the building. Five minutes later, he came back in with about 50 guards following him. The guards were holding 10 strange-looking weapons in their hands. They put the weapons down and went back outside. They all came back in with another strange-looking weapon. It was different from the previous one. They set them down on the floor and made a pile. The guards went back outside and closed the door.

"EVERYONE GET HERE! YOUR FIVE MINUTES ARE OVER! RUN OVER HERE!"

Many reds were still very tired and sweating, but they still stood up and ran to the other corner of the room, where the yellow was standing and the big piles of weapons were. The reds arrived.

"EVERYBODY GRAB A WEAPON! 500 GET ONE FROM THIS PILE! 499 GET ONE FROM THIS OTHER PILE!"

Everyone grabbed a weapon. The weapon Joe and Brian were holding was very cool. It was all red and very clean, as they could see their own reflection on it. It had 'FT' stamped on it with yellow bold letters.

"This thing is hella cool! I wonder what it is, though..."

Bob grabbed the other weapon. It was kinda longer and was also very clean and red. Two orange bold letters were stamped on it on one side, 'HF'. Bob wondered what 'HF' meant.

"LISTEN! TODAY WE WILL START OUR MAIN WEAPON'S TRAINING! IT'S GETTING DARKER OUTSIDE AND YOU WILL GET INTO YOUR ONION WHEN WE END THIS TRAINING! YOU WILL WAKE UP TOMORROW AT 11 AM AND END THE TRAINING AT 11 PM!"

"Get back on the subject, homie..."

"THE WEAPONS WITH THE 'FT' ON IT ARE FLAME-THROWERS! THOSE HAVE A SHORT RANGE BUT ITS FIRE IS OVER 1,000,000 DEGREES FAHRENHEIT! TO TURN IT ON YOU PRESS THE SMALL BLACK BUTTON ON TOP!"

"Cool..."

"YOU HAVE TO WAIT FOR THREE BEEPS AND THAT'S THE SIGNAL THAT IT'S READY TO FIRE! TO FIRE YOU MUST PRESS THE TRIGGER DOWN! THAT'S IT FOR THE FTAME-THROWER!"

"What about the other one?"

"SHUT UP, I WAS GONNA TELL YOU! THE ONE WITH THE 'HT' IS A HOMING-FLAME!"

"What the fuck is a Homing-Flame?"

"FAGGIT, ONE MORD WORD OUT OF YOU AND YOU ARE GONNA BE THE TARGET! A HOMING-FLAME IS A DEVICE THAT SHOOTS A BLAST OF FLAME THAT FOLLOWS THE TARGET WHEREVER IT GOES! THE FIRE IS NOT AS HOT AS THE FLAME-THROWER'S BUT IT'S STILL HOT ENOUGH TO MELT STEEL! TO LOCK-ON TO THE TARGET YOU MUST FIRST TURN THE HOMING-FLAME ON! PUSH THE BLACK BUTTON AND IT WILL INSTANTLY BE READY!"

"Wow..."

"THE SCREEN ON THE FRONT WILL BE FACING YOU! THE BLUE IMAGES ARE THE ENEMIES AND THE RED IS THE FLAME! HOMING-FLAMES LOOK UP!"

Everybody who had a HF looked up and on the ceiling they saw shapes of Pikmin made to look like enemies. The HFs started beeping.

"THAT BEEPING MEANS THAT THERE ARE ENEMIES ON THE SCREEN! IT'S THE BLUE THINGS! THERE WILL BE A DIAMOND-SHAPED THING THAT WILL GO ON THE BLUE THING AND WHEN LOCKED ON THE MACHINE'S BEEPING WILL BE LOUDER!"

Many HTs' beeping got louder.

"TO SHOOT THE BLAST YOU HAVE TO PRESS THE TRIGGER! DO THAT NOW!"

Everyone pressed a trigger and instantly 499 blasts of plasma were shot (the blasts looked like the Plasma Beam at Metroid Prime if you know what I'm talking about). All the blasts simultaneously hit all the targets up there.

"GOOD! NOW ITS 11 PM, SO EVERYONE GET OUT OF HERE AND IN THE RED ONION REPLICA! HUSTLE, HUSTLE!"

Everyone set down their weapons and got out of the building and into the red Onion. Inside reds were giving out cards. Joe got one.

"It says, 'You got room 10029. Walk up, right, pass through seven bathrooms, turn left and down the stairs. The first door on your left will be 10029.'"

So that's what they did. In the room were three beds and they jumped on them. They instantly fell asleep. What kind of cruel and heartless training will be forced tomorrow?

_Yup. This is a story kinda in between the rating T and M. So there's lots of swearing and in the next chapters there will be lots and lots of killing, torturing, blood, and all those other things. KirbyXtreme is here to remind you to **REVIEW THIS FANFIC!**_


	8. The Call

**CHAPTER 7- THE CALL**

****Bob, Brian and Joe were woken up by a phone call. Joe was right next to the phone and was instantly woken up. He grabbed the phone and literally smashed it against the floor. He went back to sleep.

Later, someone knocked on the door and opened it. A Level 3 Hungry Soldier stepped in and woke the three up.

"Wake up. Training today again, in five minutes, with the Level 12 Fruit Soldier #322."

"Is that the same fag from yesterday?"

"Yes. Oh, and by the way, you're gonna have to pay for that phone."

"Don't worry about the phone, your mom will take care of it."

"YOU HURT MY FEELINGS!"

The Level 3 Hungry Soldier started crying and went out the door, screaming.

"Weird..."

The three stood up and walked out the door and out the building. They went in the training building and got it while everyone else was already jogging. The Yellow fag noticed them walking in late and started taking large steps towards them.

"Now he's gonna get mad at us and make us do like, 1000 push-ups."

The Yellow fag got to them and started doing what he was best at.

"YOU ARE LATE! GET DOWN AND GIMME 100 PUSHUPS!"

"OK man, how about you put a dot after the second zero and we'll do that many push-ups and then get with the rest of the group. That OK, fruit?"

"YOU DO THAT!"

And after the three did 10 push-ups, they started jogging with the rest of the group. Everyone was chatting in low voices.

"Hey, what lap is this?"

"I think it's the 10th, i dunno, ask the others."

"It's the 12th."

"No, the 7th."

"Oh god..."

Then, suddenly, a loud warning siren went off. The Yellow fag instantly whistled and told everybody to run to him. Everybody did that, and the Yellow fag started screaming again.

"OK, THAT SIREN MEANS THAT WE NEED MORE SOLDIERS AT OUR CURRENT WAR! YOU WILL BE TAKEN TO PIKSICO AND WILL FIGHT AGAINST THE FOG! YOU READY?"

"YEAH!"

"Noo..."

The Yellow fag went out of the building and everybody followed him. He lead them to another large building and opened the door. It was another one of those 1-room buildings. There were more Pikmin sitting on chairs, and they seemed pretty important, as they all had badges on their chests. The Yellow fag sat down and signaled everybody else to sit on the floor. Then the Yellow started talking to the others. Some overheard the conversation.

"So these are the 1000 Level 1s?"

"Yes, sir."

"Great. Send them to Piksico now."

"Which weapons should they carry, sir?"

"Get them a Flame-thrower, a Homing-Flame, and a Fire Arrow and Bow each. Get them on a Puffy Blowhog this instant."

"Yes, sir."

The Yellow fag bowed down in front of the Pikmin he was talking to and then got out of the building with everybody following him. He walked over to a large plateau full of flying creatures on it. There were Pikmin of all sorts of colors. Blues, Reds, Yellows, Light Blues, Golds, and more. They were on Unmarked Spectralids, Blowhogs, Jellyfloats, and many more creatures. The Yellow fag directed them near a Puffy Blowhog and told them to climb on it. They did that and sat down in between the spikes that ran across the back of the creature. It was pretty uncomfortable.

"READY?"

"YEAH! BUT CHECK ONE MORE TIME, JUST TO MAKE SURE!"

The Yellow fag was talking to a Blue Pikmin far away.

"THERE'S 10,000 REDS! 2,000 ARE LEVEL 1S, 5,000 LEVEL 2S AND 3,000 LEVEL 3S!"

"SAME WITH YELLOWS!"

"AND BLUES!"

"5,000 LEVEL 3 LIGHT BLUES!"

"10,000 LEVEL 4 GOLDS!"

"OK, EVERYTHING IS PERFECT! GET READY EVERYBODY!"

Almost nobody heard that and all the flying creatures lifted up and hovered in the air. A few seconds later, the creatures started flying away.

While flying through the clouds, Brian noticed that there were the weapons next to everybody. He grabbed the Fire Arrow and the Bow.

"Nice! This thing is cool!"

"I wonder how it works, though. It's not like a regular bow. Bah, who cares..."

LATER

There were no problems this time and everybody landed and got out of the creature's back. They grabbed their weapons and followed the Yellow fag. The Yellow fag was following another leader, which was a Red. Every single Pikmin (45,000) was now going into a short but flat building. And guess what? You guessed it, another 1-room building. EVERYBODY sat down on the ground, while the leaders were on chairs. There was a microphone in front of each chair. Then one of the leaders spoke into it.

"Everybody listen."

Silence.

"Good. You will soon start walking, with your weapons, near the point in which a battle is going on now. There you will fight against the FOG to defend our last fortress. It is penetrable, and we will need to do anything to prevent that. If this fortress is taken, there will be no more forces here in Piksico, and the land will be conquered by our enemies. If they do that, they will go for Alaska, where the Red Pikmin's main base is now. We'll give you a break now while we get organized and get the needed material for you all. You guys just have to sit down and hold on to the weapons you're holding. Let's go through the weapon check."

"LEVEL 1 REDS! YOU SHOULD HAVE A FLAMING ARROW AND BOW, A FLAME-THROWER, AND A HOMING-FLAME! IF YOU DON'T, RAISE YOUR HAND NOW!"

Nobody raised their hand.

"LEVEL 2 REDS! SAME THING!"

"LEVEL 3 REDS! SAME, ALONG WITH THE PLASMA MINE!"

"Reds, please stand up and walk out of this building. You will meet the leader that will guide you through the walk to the fortress."

The reds stood up. Everybody was now talking to each other and they all got out of the building to meet their new leader.

"OH NO!"

The one that was gonna lead the Pikmin for the walk was... The Yellow fag.

"EVERYBODY READY? GIMME 10.0 PUSH-UPS NOW!"

"Oh my god, he really did put that dot after the first zero..."

And everyone did 10 push-ups. They were soon gonna go for the walk... but it was not gonna be just a normal walk.

_Yup. Dawgs, please review. If ya don't I'm gonna kill ya'll!_


End file.
